Vehicles can be equipped to operate in both autonomous and occupant-piloted mode. Such vehicles include side-view mirrors which are extended for occupant-piloted mode. For autonomous operation, vehicles rely on data from sensors such as cameras, LiDAR and radar, and do not require the use of side-view mirrors. In this case, the side-view mirrors may be retracted in to order to reduce aerodynamic drag. Due to a malfunction, however, the side-view mirrors can remain stuck in the extended position. This may go unnoticed by a non-driving occupant during autonomous operation and/or a vehicle may be unoccupied.